The Ferris Wheel
by TheZettaFactor
Summary: Looker asked Hilda, Bianca, and Cheren to help him find six of the seven sages of Team Plasma. When they finally found all six, Bianca decides to celebrate by bringing the three of them to the amusement park. However, when they board the ferris wheel, Hilda finds out that the search may not be over for her. Oneshot.


"Let's go over here! I heard it was fun!" Bianca cried gleefully. She had been very joyous since we handed Looker the sixth sage. She had decided to bring Cheren and I to the amusement park in Nimbasa City to celebrate. Looker had told us to leave Ghetsis to him.

There wasn't much to it, but it was the only place with a roller coaster. Bianca scurried over to the Ferris Wheel, waiting patiently behind the only other person in waiting. "Come over here, Hilda!" she called. Upon noticing I was alone, she looked side to side like a lost puppy. "Where's Cheren?"

As if on cue, he emerged from the gym doubled over. His face was tinted green. He looked at me and Bianca with a face begging to be let go. "I'll never get over that roller coaster..." He then slowly approached the bench. "It's even worse than when I first earned the badge... I'll sit this one out..."

"NO WAY!" Bianca screeched as she stomped her foot and ran over here. She took a hold of one of Cheren's arms, piquing our interests, and then looked at me slyly. "Get his other arm. We're riding the Ferris Wheel!"

Cheren shot me a distraught look.

I simply smiled and shrugged, and took hold of his other arm as we dragged him to the Ferris Wheel, much to his dismay. As much as I sympathized with him, Bianca's behavior was rather different, and I was interested in seeing what she'd do.

"The car only holds two people, so one of us is going to have to go alone."

"I'll... Uh..." Cheren struggled with his words. "Why don't you and Hilda go in first? I'll go in the one after you..."

"No way! You're going to ditch us!" Bianca countered. She then looked at me with a smile and a thumbs up. "I'll go with Cheren so he doesn't run away!" She then dragged the nauseated Cheren into the next car with her, who was groaning in dismay. "See ya' at the bottom, Hilda!" She waved as the car door closed and went up.

I stepped forward and waited for the next car. I sensed someone line up behind me as the next car descended. I went in and immediately looked down. To my surprise, the person after me came into my car, and it shut closed. I looked up to see who it was.

"So you're still determined to destroy my empire, aren't you?"

Ghetsis.

I felt my face show my surprise for a second, but immediately glared after.

He chuckled darkly and looked out the window overlooking the amusement park. "That boy liked this place. Especially this wheel..." He looked back at me with a smirk. "I had the Shadow Triad follow him around, to make sure he didn't learn anything he needed to. Then he met you, and well..."

I slowly moved my hand to my pocket.

He noticed, and let out another dark chuckle. "I don't intend to fight you. You've already proven yourself a worthy adversary." He stared at me more intensively. "Though I'm not willing to bow down to you. I just have something you might be interested in."

I became intrigued in what he had to say. It must have shown on my face, for Ghetsis' smirk widened.

"I'm aware that you've sent the other six sages to the international police. Most of Team Plasma is disbanded because of you, but not everyone. I have a goal." He seemed as if he was going to say something else, but decided against it. I must have looked anxious again, for he seemed to have some sadistic enjoyment. "When this Ferris Wheel stops, your friends will be waiting for you." He looked out the window again. "The Shadow Triad will too. Be prepared to go where they want you to. That is, if you want to know the whereabouts of your distraught friend..."

I must have looked really curious and anxious at this point. I hadn't even noticed I was leaning on my seat.

"N," he spat.

I looked out the window, trying to spot the Shadow Triad.

"Looks like our ride is coming to a stop," he said in a sinister voice. True to his words, the car stopped, and I felt a shove push me out. I looked behind me, but he was gone.

I suddenly felt myself surrounded, but saw no one around me. I knew who they were.

"Hilda? Why so angry?" a high voice chimed.

I looked up, surprised.

"Didn't like... The Ferris Wheel?" Cheren asked, undoubtedly still nauseated. "I didn't either..." he shook his head.

Bianca scowled at him, but was interrupted by all of our Xtransievers rang at once. I felt the three hidden people around me tense up in surprise.

"Hey there! All of you!" Looker's face greeted. He then looked into Cheren's box. "Huh? What's wrong with him?"

"He's a little... sick." Bianca said with a giggle.

"Don't go on the roller coaster..." Cheren managed to choke out.

"Huh? OH! YOU'RE IN NIMBASA CITY!" Looker concluded, cleary proud of himself for that simple deduction.

"Y-y-yes!" Bianca stuttered, shocked at Looker's outburst.

"GOOD! Good! The last sage was spotted there by one of my sources!"

Cheren brightened up immediately. "Ghetsis!" He was completely determined now, forgetting about his nausea.

"No problem!" Bianca followed. "We'll get him!" pumping a fist.

I was about to tell them what happened on the Ferris Wheel, but a voice beside me interrupted. "Say nothing, or you won't find out about Lord N," one of the Shadow Triad members whispered next to me.

"Oh? Hilda, did you say something?" Bianca looked at me curiously.

I nodded my head no.

"Then let's get to it!" she chimed, and put her Xtransiever away, running towards the city.

"Hey, wait up!" Cheren called out, following in pursuit.

As soon as they were out of sight, the Shadow Triad revealed themselves.

"..." We all stood in an awkward silence.

"...Come."

We started walking in the other direction.

* * *

This was my first story, so I can tell it wasn't very good. I'd like some criticism to improve my writing, because as you can tell, I'm not good at descriptions. I wanted to make a link to how Hilda found out about N's whereabouts, because in Black2/White2,

SPOILERS (Sorta) :

As Rosa/Nate enters Hilda's/Hilbert's house, your mother (Hilda's/Hilbert's) mistakes you for him/her, saying that he/she was searching for N.

FINISHED :

Ghetsis also needed to somehow reform Team Plasma, and he probably couldn't with the main character in Unova. He/She already arrested 6 of the 7 sages and practically disbanded the whole Team Plasma. I think it would be hard to reform a villainous group with that threat within the region, especially since he/she had contact with the international police. Therefore, he had to find some way to get him/her out of Unova. Luring him/her out with information on N seemed to be the answer.

I chose Hilda because... Actually, it was random. She doesn't talk as a reference to the games.

I feel as if I didn't get everyone in character. Hilda technically doesn't have a character, because it's for the player to interpret. As for Bianca, it was kind of the point. She's happy because Team Plasma is "gone." As for Cheren and Ghetsis... I felt I didn't get either of them.

So criticism would be appreciated.


End file.
